Confession
by AndKatnissRaisedHerBow
Summary: Hey, My name is Alana, I'm uploading this from my bff's account so I sadly cannot take credit of the other wonderful writing ! But please do read those! they are wonderful! 1st time writer so please be kind ! If you don't like it don't read it,review it !
1. Chapter 1

**Confessions**

So far it had been a pretty normal day at NCIS . Tony , McGee , and I had been bickering all morning about those sticky pads . When I first arrived Tony was going on about how his sticky pads where better than any other . We put those pads on the wall and those boys have been staring at wall for two hours , its comical . Suddenly Gibbs down the steps bickering with Abby and Dr. Shepard , as soon as he spotted Tony and McGee staring constanly staring at a wall with two sticky papers hanging from it.

"What are you doing McGee and Tony ?" They froze hearing his voice , slowly turned around and began the babbling .

"Nevermind . We have a dead marine . Charie Smith was found by his neighbor . Tony, Ziva take one car , McGee with me . Where is Ducky ?" All of a sudden we all hear the "DING" of the elevator . Ducky walked over to Gibbs with his ever present cup of "joe"? I believe he calls it .

"Ducky , you and Palmer take the van ." Gibbs explains the case to Ducky .

"Yes sir . Should I tell Mr. Palmer to bring his camera ?"

"What do you think ?" Gibbs throws back over his sholder while getting into the elevator .

When we arrived at the case Gibbs had already had been through two cups . Ducky had been the 1st to arrive and began his analysis to Gibbs .

"He looks to be about 25 years old his injuries are wounds to the head and chest area . Seems he was in a brutal before his awful death . Which was a slit to the throat ."

"He doesn't look half bad . . . . . for a dead guy ." I said . Tony gave me an awful glance

"Well time to get our young friend to head quarters shall we ?"

As I watched the crime scene dissaper from my view . I decided to mess with Tony .

" So Tony . . . . our dead guy kinda looks like you . Maybe your next ."

"For your sake , lets hope not ."

"Whats THAT supposed to mean?"

"I know you can't live with out me ."

"Tony this is NOT a repeat of Gibbs and 's Paris ."

"Only in your dreams ."

"Whatever Tony ."

"So . . . How are you and Abby ?"

"Why should it matter to you ?"

"Because I want my girls to get along ."

"Your girls ? HA ! " My cell phone began to ring Abby's ringtone .  
>"Agent David ?"<p>

"ZIVA ! ! ! Where are you ?"

"On the way back to NCIS . Why ?"

"When you get back come straight to my lab ."

"But WHY ? ! ? ! ? !"

"You'll find out when you get here ."

"Fine . Be there in 10 minutes ."

"OKAY ."

"Who was that ?" Tony asks me as soon as I end the call .

"No one ." I retorted

"Was it Abby ?" He said with a happy smile

"No ."

"Yes it was ." Tony said his smile now reching his eyes .

"No it wasn't . Now hush it ."

"I believe the term your looking for is shut up ." I rolled eyes and for the rest of the way home we rode in silence .

I walked into Abby's lab to be greeted by hugs and squeales . Completely shocked that Abby had done this (even though we had become great friends since Tony , McGee and I have gotten back .

"GUESS WHAT !" She yelled as soon as she let me go .

"Yes Abby ?"

"I told Timmy I still love him . Oh Ziva I've waited so long to tell him ." Why didn't this make me stare at her in awe ?

"Probably beacause you want to tell Tony ." A small voice whispered to me . I really am going crazy.

Out loud I said "Abby thats great ! But what about Gibbs's rule ?"

"He'll get over it . When are you going to tell Tony ?"

"Tell me what ?" Tony asked as he landed on the the floor of the lab

"OH ! Ummm nothing ." Abby said . She realized that I could not speak.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, whatever . Abby we need to talk . . . Now ."

"Okay Tony , chill . Let me get my Cafpow ." I had never seen Tony so tense . His brows where pulled together . His lips pulled together in a tight , thin line . His jaw was sticking out ,and he had one hand on his head . Eyes glued shut as if they where never going to open again . I walked up the steps and leaned on my desk , staring down McGee . He knew what was wrong with Tony . I guess he must have felt his eyes on me he looked up from his computer to look at me .

"Yes Ziva ?" His voice think with fear . He knew what I wanted to know I contuned to stare at him .

"You know what I want to know Tim . Now . . . .Tell me whats wrong with Tony ." I pushed off my desk and slowly made my way to his .

"I can't tell you ; he doesn't want anyone to know ." I took out my knife and began to inspect the blade .

"Well how about it be our little secret that you told me ."

"David get back to your desk and stop worring about DiNozzo ." Gibbs said out of no where . I turned slowly to find him in his desk with his ever present coffee . I love Gibbs as my father but WOW he needs to stay off ny back about rule # 12 . Tony came storming up the steps with Abby on his heals . They went to Gibbs desk mumbling i tried to hear better but Gibbs shot me a look that told me that I needed to stay put . I began to panic , something was horribly wrong and no one would tell me , and for John's sake it was about TONY ! I bet i can get it out of Abby, she knows I love him . She'll tell me . I went to go over to Abby being Tony and Gibbs went to 's office , but by the time I had gotten up I had gotten called to office . Oh no , I thought . What did I do ? When i stepped in the door the Director and Gibbs walked out and locked us in .

"Tony tell me whats going on ?"

"Ziva . . . ." and he leaned in and kissed me . Soft ,sweet and caring kinda like saying hello .

"I've alwyays wanted to do that ." He said . The words caressed my mind .

"I love you ." I mumbled with out meaning too .

**Authers Note !**

**I really don't want to end this chapter so soon but I want to keep you guessing ! So review and tell me what you think is going to happen ! Love you guys ! :D**

**lots of love,**

**.Alana. 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: okay, so this is Caitlin writing and uploading this chapter. Alana was kinda busy and wanted me to write a chapter. Umm, I don't really know how well this will turn out, because I have had zero inspiration as far as NCIS for awhile now, plus I'm kinda loaded down with a bunch of Victorious fics I'm trying to start/finish/update. Anywho, I absolutely **_**ADORED**_** the way Alana ended the last chapter, and so I thought that maybe, maybe, I can do this. Here goes nothing;**

I mentally slapped myself for saying that, not knowing how he would respond. I half expected him to turn and run, I have had enough experience with that sort of behavior in men. But then again, this is Tony. He wouldn't do that, would he?

I held my breathe as the second ticked by seeming more like hours, then I felt his breath, hot on my cheek, "I love you, too" he whispered softly. My eyes went wide and my mouth dropped open ever so slightly. "really?" i mumbled, in shock.

"You have no idea" he kissed me again before I could even think of what to say. This kissed wasn't as sweet and gentle as the first. It was hurried and hungry, he pushed me against the wall, never breaking the kiss. His lips left mine and he laid a trail of tiny kisses down my cheek and to my neck. I stifled a low groan. He made his way back up to my lips and then I heard it.

The door clicked and Sylvia, the Director's assistant walked through the now open door. I heard her gasp and felt Tony quickly pull away. "Um, I'll just.." She trailed off as she backed up through the door again.

Tony looked at me again once the door had once again clicked shut. Unsure of what to say, I simply stood there in front of him, unable to meet his gaze.

"Well... We should probably-" I cut him off.

"Yeah." I said and turned toward the door and walked out. Before Tony could make it out into the hall, I turned and, on impulse, opened my mouth to speak.

"My apartment, nine o'clock, tonight." Although I was an emotional wreck inside, I managed to seem calm yet firm on the outside. Tony nodded.

"Yes, ma'am" I smiled at him.

"Don't call me 'ma'am'" I said with a smirk.

"Yes Sir" he smiled at me with his boy-ish, million-watt smile.

Maybe a little change won't be such a bad thing.

**a/n: I know, it's really really, short. and I'm not too pleased with it. It's nowhere near as good as Alana's chapters. I really don't know why she wanted me to write this. But aaannnnyways, read and review. reviews mean the world to us so if you read it, please click the shiny blue button and share your thoughts! WE LOVE YOU!**

**P.S.**

**I'm so sorry for the long wait, my computer janked up on me and then my internet was being stupid, plus I've had to write a bunch of other stuff and get that posted. I'm sorry, but if you've ever watched Victorious, please read my other stuff and let me know what you think :)**


End file.
